Another World
by YukiroFayt
Summary: InuYasha and co' find themself's in a whole new other-world known as Dusis. A mix between InuYasha and Dragon Knights


Dragon Knights and InuYasha Fan fic.

Anotherworld!

Kagome yawned, the sun was shinning brightly and birds sang in the trees. InuYasha was busy eating the food she had made while Miroku and Sango talked to each other under the shade of a tree. Shippo was yelling at InuYasha while he ignored him. "Like always." She said with a giggle. It had been awhile since they could relax like this. Everything seemed peacfull. She sat down next to InuYasha and smiled at him, he twitched his ears slightly and blinked at her blankly. "What?" He said with his mouth full. "Ah InuYasha, don't speek with your mouth full!" Shippo mouned at him. Kagome rolled her eyes slightly and smiled. "Isn't it nice? Everythings peacfull, it's so relaxing." InuYasha shrugged, finished his food greedly and let out a big sigh. "Feh! It's boring!" He remarked.

Miroku sighed slightly and stood up. "It's a little too quiet. You'd think Naraku would have tryed something by now..." Sango nodded and petted Kirara on the head. Kagome sighed, she knew they was right but there was nothing much they could do about it. He hadn't shown himself for a while and all clues as to where he was, had gone. "Where the hell is he! That basterd, better show himself soon!" InuYasha said almost shouting, he punched the floor and sighed. He wanted to find Naraku as fast as he could. He hated being at the end of the line with nothing to go by. "I'm sure we'll find something sooner or later." Kagome said while trying to chear him up. "In the mean time, InuYasha..." Started Miroku. "We'll have to just wait it out." If there was anything InuYasha hated most, it was to wait things out. He stood up and began to walk into a near by forest.

Kagome stood, and looked around. "I sence a Shikon shard." She said while continuing to look around. "In..." She turned and faced into the direction InuYasha had gone and pointed. "That direction!" Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara all stood up and began to run in that direction. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and followed a little behind. "There's two of them." She called to the others, who was now standing with InuYasha. "Shikon shards! Where!" InuYasha shouted as she ran up to him. She pointed to where they were and grabbed her bow, ready. A wind picked up not long after and serounded them with such speed. Once it had stopped they saw a very out of breath Kouga. "YOU!" InuYasha started, he was ready to beat him to a bulp. "Wait InuYasha!" Kagome started, but he was more than ready to kick Kouga's butt. "Feh I'll get you this time!" He started, but Kouga just wizzed past him and over to Kagome.

He held her hands and smiled. "Ah my princess. How I've missed you!" InuYasha fell to the side and twitched. "Uh.. Kouga-kun... h-how are you?" Kagome stuttered. "Well I'm fine and you Kagome? Is that dog face giving you any more problems? Is there anything I can do for you?" He said with a hint of tease in his voice. He knew it would get InuYasha mad and that it had. InuYasha clenched his fist and ran towords him, ready to attack. Kagome sighed. "InuYasha..." InuYasha stopped in midd air and shock his head "Kogome wait!" But it was too late. "SIT!" She said the word and he came crashing down, face first. Miroku, Shippo and Sango all shook their heads and sighed.

Kouga smiled and stood over InuYasha. "Still a problem then?" He smirked. He turned back to Kagome and his face became serius. "Kagome my sweet, as much as I would love to just stand here with you all... I came to give you a message." Kagome looked at him worryed slighty, but bent down and helped InuYasha to his feet. He rubbed his head and scorned at her a little. "What is it Kouga-kun?" She asked him, while pushing InuYasha back over in anger. "Well..." He chuckled at them. "Apparently people have been going missing while going threw the mountings up north of here. I just wanted to let you know, so that my flower wont dissapear on me." He took ahold of her hands again and kissed then gently.

InuYasha darted to his feet and pushed Kouga aside and growled at him. Kouga smiled at him cheekly and darted away with speed. InuYasha shock his fist slightly and growled again. "Dissapearing? Maybe Naraku is behind this!" Miroku started as he bonked InuYasha on the head with his staff. "At any rate we should check it out." He continued. InuYasha rubbed his head and snarled, trying to keep his anger inside. Kagome and the others followed Miroku, silently. Each of them keeping an eye open for any sign of Naraku. So far there was none, not even a single bee of his. They all began to wonder who really was behind the dissapearing people. If it was Naraku then he had found a way to hide himself from them, or maybe it had nothing to do with him at all.

They reached the mounting's base and looked up, it climbed higher than the clouds. It was cold and dark. Something about it made Kagome shiver. "Come on lets go." She said while running ahead of them. Walking up the mounting path they could see the forset tree tops from where they where, being high up had advantages but the feeling Kagome had, still remained. "Feh nothing's happened so far. I be that stupid wolf lied!" InuYasha said while kicking a rock down the mountings edge. "InuYasha... Why would Kouga lie to us?" Shippo asked folding his arms. "Well we'll find out, when we get to the top." Miroku said while sitting down on a bolder. Sango kneeled down and patted Kirara, looked over to InuYasha and sighed. "There's a strong sence of something here. Maybe a little farther up?" She said while getting up again.

They continued up the mounting, Kagome kept her eyes open for anything that might attack them, or incase there were any shikon shards nearby. The thing she felt seemed to be getting stronger though and this worryed her, since she couldn't see anything or one. Even InuYasha couldn't smell anything or hear anything, it was as if nothing were there. Somehow whatever it was, didn't have a sent nore was it making any sound. Yet they could all feel it. Even Shippo was getting a little nervus now. He climbed up onto Kagome's shoulder and sat there. "Kagome... what do you think it is!" He asked in a shaken voice. "I don't know. I don't sence any shikon shards and there isn't any yokai around." She tryed to sound slightly happy about it but not having yokai around, made it seem strange.

Finaly they reached the middle of the mounting, they all took in a deap breath and gazed at the sight they saw. There standing in the mouth of a cave was a young man. He had blue hair yet a part of it in the front was a light green. He held a sword and seemed to be fighting a yokai. The odd thing about the whole thing, was the fact of there being buildings there with him. Almost like a town. The cave itself seemed to shine slightly. "What it this!" Asked Shippo jumping down from Kagome's back. "Feh that guy'll get killed if he think's that yokai will be..." InuYasha stoped what he was saying just as the guy, slayed the demon with one swing of his sword. "Aw man... I though he was going to be hard..." The man said while sighing.

A woman's voice started to yell at him from one of the house's. "Rath stop playing around! You always do this! Jumpping into things whenever there's a yokai involved! Don't you have anything better to do than slay demond all the god damned time!" Rath laughed slightly and turned to face the house, still not having noticed the others watching him. "Aww c'mon Cesia. You should know by now, I live to slay demons I's what I love to do." He smiled gently as she came out of the house. She had long purple hair with a pink fringe. She shock her head then looked over to the others. "Oh?" She said while smiling at them. Rath turned his head to see them. His eye's widened as he saw them, standing on what seemed to be a mountings edge.

He walked up to them and looked right into InuYasha's eyes. "How come you lot are standing on a mounting, yet we're in a town? Are you yokai?" His eye's widened and a big smile came over his face. Kagome stood forword and shock her head. "No we're not yokai... and it's you who's standing in a town when we are on a mounting... you're ment to be in a cave yet... you're not. What's going on!" Rath rubbed his head and shruged. "I dunno... are you sure you're not yokai?" He asked while looking Kirara and Shippo up and down. "Well..." Kagome started. Miroku stept in with a smile. "This one here is Shippo, he is a yokai but you needent worry he isn't like the others. This little one is Kirara and the guy over there..." He said while pointing at InuYasha, who was too busy looking Cesia up and down with a glare. "Is InuYasha he's a hanyou."

Rath looked at InuYasha then back at Miroku. "Hanyou? As in half demon?" He asked still smiling. "Don't even think about it Rath!" Cesia yelled at him. "We have enough problems as it is. We don't need you killing every yokai you run into!" Rath sulked a little then walked over to InuYasha. "So... what do you say? Want to have a little fight?" He asked smiling like an inocent kid. InuYasha looked at him then turned away. "Feh! You're not worth my time." He walked away from Rath and grabbed Kagome by the arm. "H-hay!" She moaned as she got dragged back the way they had come. "... huh?" InuYasha said while letting go of her. She turned to see what he had stopped for and saw that the mounting had gone. They were now in the town.

"The mounting's gone!" Shippo shouted as Sango and Miroku turned to see what all the fuss was about. "Now what?" Asked Sango as she stood beside Kagome. Rath and Cesia looked at each other then back at the gang. "So you wanna fight now?" Rath asked again, only to be hit over the head by Cesia. "RATH!" She shouted at him as he rubbed his head. "Arg no fun..." He moaned slightly. "Well at least we know where all those people have been going too." Said Miroku while trying to sound a little happy. "Yeah but where are we!" Kagome asked as she turned to face Rath and Cesia. "You're just ouside Draqueen the capitle of Dusis." Cesia said while sitting down on a bench. "Dusis? Draqueen? I've never heard of those place's before." Said a worried Sango.


End file.
